Cedar Point
by Kisshu'sGirl14
Summary: The bleach gang go to cedar point.


Cedar Point: The Bleach Way

"Let's go to Cedar Point," Rangiku Matsumoto, a light blue eyed, orange haired woman, said over towards Toshiro Hitsugaya, a small blue eyed boy with bleached hair. She lifted a finger up, "and we can invite Kurosaki-Kun, Inoue-Kun, Kasujishi-Chan, Shihion-Kun, Fon-Kun, and everyone else!"

Toshiro crossed his arms, "It's too hot outside."

Matsumoto pushed her chest up against Toshiro's head, "Oh come on. I'll drag you if I have to."

Toshiro twitched and walked away from Matsumoto, "Fine…but I'm staying indoors."

Smiling, Matsumoto walked away to go tell everyone.

"Whoa," Rukia, a dark blue eye, black haired girl exclaimed looking around at all of the roller-coasters. She looked over at her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, a dark gray eyed, black haired man…who barely ever shows any emotion at all.

"I'm ready," Orihime Inoue, an orange haired, brown eyed girl, clasped her hands together. She looked over at Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange haired, brown eyed boy, and smiled. _Maybe we can ride some rides together Kurosaki-Kun, _she thought as he looked over towards her, causing her to look away.

Matsumoto smiled and looked up towards a large yellow roller-coaster, "I've heard a lot about that ride. It's called the Dragster. Let's ride that one first."

The wait for the ride took around forty-five minutes. Girls were paired up with girls…except for Yachiru Kasujishi, a small pink haired girl, whom was too short for the ride, but she just stayed on the bleachers watching the people go past quickly.

Ichigo and Renji sat in the front next to each other in a red train. Ichigo looked over towards Renji, "Have you noticed that we're in a train that has your hair color?"

Renji smirked and looked behind them, to Rukia and Byakuya, "You guys ready for this?"

Byakuya kept a straight face, "I guess so…I don't get why you people enjoy these things."

The train started moving towards the starting point. Rukia's eyes widened, "I'm scared now."

Byakuya looked over towards her and then back towards the track. Then he looked over towards the people watching, including Yachiru, and then took out his sword.

The roller-coaster started quickly up the hill, and Rukia started to scream.

Noticing her fright, Byakuya lifted the sword towards his face quickly, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Dragster was torn apart in less than a few seconds, and the whole train full of soul reapers landed softly on their feet. Rukia turned towards her brother, "Brother?! What the hell was that for?!"

Ichigo turned towards them, "Seriously Byakuya, you can get in serious trouble for doing that."

Byakuya sighed and started walking in the direction of Millennium Force. Everyone got off the ride and followed…except for Yachiru. She was busy waiting for Kenpachi, a tall man with black hair, to get off the ride.

Once they got to Millennium force, they all waited for an hour and ten minutes before getting on the ride.

"Do we have any new riders on train one," a person over the loudspeaker said enthusiastically.

All of them raised their hands as they looked over towards the remaining soul reapers.

"Well I hope you all have fun," the person said smiling through the glass.

The blue train started to go up the hill slowly, and Rukia looked up towards

Orihime, "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess so," she said starting to sound kind of freaked out, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Rukia turned towards her brother, "Don't destroy this one…okay?"

Byakuya nodded his head as the roller coaster started to go down the hill. His expression didn't change, except only his eyes became wider.

"Starbucks," Toshiro said looking up at a sign. He walked in and sat down at a table. _It's cold enough in here, I don't get how people can stand this heat, _he thought rubbing his head.

A girl walked past him with a boy by her side, "Wow an elementary student is allowed to stay by himself in such a big park. That's cool."

"Elementary…student," Toshiro twitched.

"Ichigo," Rukia walked up to him after getting off of the ride.

"LAMP," he yelled looking over towards her. A confused expression went over his face, "The hell?"

Rukia tilted her head, "Why did you say lamp?"

"I…don't…know," Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange hair. _Okay…that was kind of weird, _Ichigo thought.

They all walked towards the Wicked Twister, and there wasn't that long of a line, so they got on in fifteen minutes exactly. They all took their seats, and waited for the ride to start.

"The ride will start in three," the man over the speaker started to count down, "two…one."

All of the girls screamed, and Byakuya pulled out his sword, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The Wicked Twister broke, and they all landed on their feet again.

Rukia looked over towards him, "Really?!"

"Kenny," Yachiru asked looking over towards him, "The Wicked Twister is that way."

Kenpachi looked at her, then over towards where Yachiru was pointing. _It looks like millennium force is over there…but I guess she could be right, _he thought running in the direction of where Yachiru was pointing.

Toshiro walked out of Starbucks as the same girl walked up to him.

She smiled, "Hey, little boy. Where are your parents at? Did you lose them or can you just go around by yourself?"

He sweat dropped, "I'm not as little as you think."

"Sure you are," the girl patted his head, "You look as if you're an elementary student."

"I'M NOT AN ELEMENTARY STUDENT," Toshiro ran away from the girl, who was completely stunned.

_Keep thinking that little boy, _the girl thought walking away.

"Byakuya," Ichigo looked over towards him, "You don't have to destroy all of the roller-coasters. They're supposed to make people scream."

Byakuya looked around at the park, which was completely destroyed because of his Senbonzakura. He shrugged and walked away.

Everyone laughed as they left Cedar Point.

"For some reason I feel as though we forgot something," Rukia said looking over towards Ichigo.

"If you forgot it, it must not be that important," he said waving goodbye.

"I can't believe they left," Kenpachi said looking around, "How are we supposed to go home now?"

"We'll find a way, Kenny," Yachiru said smiling.

"You can start by helping us with the park," an angry voice said behind them.

"No," Kenpachi smirked, "You can do it…it'll give you strength. Bye."


End file.
